


Marked

by fyrbyrd



Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Vincent finally catches up with Yazoo.
Relationships: Vincent Valentine/Yazoo
Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023739
Kudos: 3





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> From AFF.

Yazoo was so glad to get to his apartment that night. Tseng had been particularly nasty that day, finding every dirty job he could for the young Remnant. The only enjoyment he got out of the whole day was seeing Reno looking nervous whenever he glanced at him or confused when he saw Rude smile at him. It had been a couple of weeks since the prank had been pulled on him. Elena usually ignored him but otherwise she did not go out of her way to make him suffer.

But he had not been feeling his best, he must have eaten something that disagreed with him, and it was giving him cramps, though they had subsided that day at least. He went to his bed, turned his back to it and collapsed on it staring at the ceiling. He’d had more fun when he was a mercenary, maybe he could go back to that… No, he had made a promise and he intended to keep it. Then he heard a knocking. He looked over at his door, but that was not where the sound was coming from, it was coming from his window!

He quickly got to his feet and went to the window and opened it, there on the very small ledge stood none other than Vincent. “Can I come in?”

“You couldn’t use the door?”

“With your neighbors, are you kidding? And you are very hard to catch up with do you know that?”

“Shinra keeps me busy,” said Yazoo as he moved out of the way to let the other man pass him.

“Not much of a place,” remarked Vincent looking around the sparse room.

“Not much of a job. I don’t get paid much you know, and this place was assigned to me.”

Vincent reached out a hand and pushed some hair out of Yazoo’s face, it had slipped out of the pony tail he had taken to wearing. “I’ve missed you.”

“Really,” said Yazoo.

“Really,” his hand gently brushed down the beautiful face, “I find myself thinking of you constantly.”

“Oh,” realizing that he was wanting more of that touch, he pulled away and let his eyes fall. He turned away, “Have you seen Michael?”

Vincent chuckled, “I’ve seen him twice now.”

Yazoo turned back fast, his eyes wide, “You have?”

“Yes Tifa and Cloud went out together so I saw him then. Tifa seems to think I might be Michael's father. And then of course I watched him for a bit after Cloud tried to patch things up with Tifa after he went on a picnic without her.”

Yazoo felt his face heat up.

Again Vincent smiled, “We had to wash the picnic blanket for Cloud, seems there was an accident on it.”

Yazoo went redder, “Accident?” he squeaked.

Vincent reached out and rubbed the back of his hand over the heated area, “Don’t worry sweetness. I’m not surprised. You were made to lure men in, you’ve captivated me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know it was you. I’d know your scent anywhere.”

Yazoo closed his eyes and relaxed, then laid a hand on the hand rubbing him, “I want you. I want to lay with you again.”

“That’s why I came here,” he said pulling Yazoo to him and joining their lips together.

Minutes passed with a blur as they stripped each other and collapsed on the bed. Hands and mouths all over each other. Vincent reached over to the bedside table and felt inside it pleased to get a grip on the tube which was the only thing in there. “Always prepared, huh baby?”

“It seems to be a talent I have.”

Vincent smiled, “And oh what a talent.”

He very quickly prepared Yazoo, before entering him and taking him hard. The coupling was hard and fast. Vincent had been too eager to get on with it.

“Rather quick on the draw?” muttered Yazoo once Vincent rolled off of him to lie on his side beside him.

“Sorry Babe. But I’m not planning on going anywhere tonight. Hope that’s okay with you?”

“More than okay. This time we don’t have to worry about my brothers…”

Vincent watched the beautiful face turn sad, his golden hand reached out to sooth the silver hair. “They’re gone.”

“I know, but sometime I miss them. They were all I had.”

“Now you have me and Michael.”

“I gave Michael up.”

“He is still our son.”

“And I can’t be with you.”

“You still have me, nevertheless.”

Yazoo looked up into his eyes. “Even if I sleep around?”

“It is a part of you.”

“You don’t mind?”

“As you say, we can’t be together. At least not yet.”

“When?”

Vincent smiled as he continued to pet Yazoo’s fine hair. “Eager to stay with me are you?”

“I just… I don’t know why I want to be with you more than anyone else.”

“Perhaps you are seeking a mate?”

“A mate?”

“Yes. And I’m the strongest of all the men you know. You were made to mate with Sephiroth.”

Yazoo lifted a hand and slapped him, “Not all that again. I do not want to get into that again. I had the weirdest dream about that very thing happening.”

“I rest my case.”

“What?”

“You are seeking a mate. Sephiroth was the strongest, now I am.”

He got slapped again, "So full of yourself. It was Cloud that defeated Sephiroth.”

“So that’s why you slept with Cloud.”

“What! No, it just happened.”

Vincent hauled himself up and over Yazoo again looking down into his eyes. “We just happened too, but you want me more than you want Cloud.”

“Yes, yes I want you more than Cloud.”

Their lips joined again, Vincent pushed his way between Yazoo’s legs again which were soon wrapped around his waist as he was drawn into the beautiful body again. This time it was slower, Vincent kissing and licking and biting every inch his mouth could reach as he pumped slowly into Yazoo.

“So tell me,” began Vincent as he moved in and out of Yazoo, “This dream… Did he fuck you?”

Yazoo threw his head back at a hard thrust, then nodded quickly, unable to get any words out.

“Was it good?”

“Yessss,” hissed Yazoo getting a little frustrated at the slow pace and the questions.

“Better than me?”

“Ah, what kind of a…question is…that?”

Vincent chuckled and sucked on his neck, enough that there would be a mark later.

“He sucked me…too.”

Vincent pulled back and looked down at him, “Such a slut.”

Yazoo smiled and squeezed at his buttocks hard, “Your slut.”

Vincent began to move faster then, his mouth still on Yazoo’s neck, marking him further. Yazoo managed to get a hand between them and clutching his own cock began to squeeze himself, bringing himself to the wanted relief. His clenching body around Vincent, bringing him off too.

Again Vincent rolled off and onto his back; Yazoo rolled also and lay on his chest. “It was just a dream. Loz and Kadaj were in it too. Such a fucked up family we were.”

“In a fucked up world.”

“So, why not now?”

“Being with you?” Vincent shrugged. “I’m not ready for that kind of commitment.”

Yazoo sat up and looked down at him, “And you’re how old?”

Vincent chuckled, “Don’t worry. As far as I’m concerned you are the only mate for me.”

Yazoo kissed his lover, “You just remember that.”

Vincent and Yazoo continued to make love throughout the night. They both groaned when Yazoo’s wake up alarm went off.

“Damn, but you’re gorgeous even this early in the morning,” said Vincent as he rose to sit up.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“Didn’t you have enough of a work out last night?”

Yazoo smiled, “Mmmmmmm.”

“Oh hell, how big’s your shower?”

Yazoo sat up too, “Best thing about this dump. Big enough for two.”

“Good, coz I’m hard and I need relief.”

Vincent got up from the bed and held his hand out to Yazoo, “Come on then. I’ve always wanted to fuck you up against a wall.”

Yazoo took his hand and was pulled into the awaiting arms and lifted bridal style, kissed and carried into the bathroom. Vincent was able to turn on the water even as their mouths remained joined together, and they got in.

The water was perhaps a little too hot, but neither seemed to care as they carried on, Vincent finally let Yazoo’s feet touch the floor before he pushed him up against the wall and attacked his neck once more. It was nicely marked already, he was just adding to it before he moved down to suckle on the nipples while holding Yazoo’s hands above his head.

“Mine,” he groaned against the slim man. “You might have other’s fuck you, but you belong to me. And when the time is right I will claim you and no one else will be allowed to touch you. Turn around.”

Yazoo was all loose with the heat, as Vincent helped him to turn against the wall where he leaned his forehead while the other arranged him the way he wanted. He was still loose and slick from their night’s activities, so Vincent was easily able to slide in; his hands grasping Yazoo’s hips as he quickly set into a rhythm, surging in and out, his mouth once more nibbling on Yazoo’s neck and sometimes his ears. The younger man was clutching onto the wall in an effort to stay on his feet, it felt so good to have the other man inside him once more. Of all those who had taken him before, Vincent was by far the best. He didn’t mind the talk of being claimed by this man. He wouldn't mind belonging to him, being his and his alone…

Suddenly it was taking a lot of his strength to hold against the force of the man’s thrusts, he was pushing back onto the impaling cock as it was. But he could feel the buildup coming all too quickly. And even without himself or Vincent touching him, he came with a cry against the wall.

“Ah, no,” cried Vincent as he plunged in a few more times and came with a groan. “Damn I would have liked to have gone on a bit longer.”

Panting against the wall, “I have to get to work, Vincent.”

“I know babe,” he said pulling out gently and pulling Yazoo with him into the water, now considerably cooler. He lathered the young man’s hair, then his own as they quickly cleaned themselves up. Drying off they moved back to the bedroom to dress.

“I’ll see you again, gorgeous,” said Vincent kissing him before moving to the window, Yazoo watched him leave then heard a knocking at his door.

“Hey Yazoo, time to go, get a move on,” came Reno’s voice from outside.

Yazoo pulled on his jacket and draped the tie around his neck before opening the door. “Let’s go.”

But Reno was just standing there staring at him.

“What?”

“You got hickies.”

“What!” Yazoo’s eyes widened and he rushed to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

“Looks like someone got lucky last night. Where’s lover boy?”

Yazoo saw the bruises on his neck, “Damn you V…..”

“What was that?” asked Reno having followed him inside.

“None of your business, prankster.”

Reno paled and hurried from the room, not needing to be reminded that he wasn’t exactly in Yazoo’s good books.

Yazoo pulled his collar up and quickly tied his tie, before zipping his jacket in hopes no one else would notice his neck. Oh how he wished for his old coat, the one that always covered his neck.

The end for now….


End file.
